


Supernatural: The Winchester Gospels (the End)

by kitkatz221



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural: The Winchester Gospels (the End)

Hi Chuck, you think they would let you get away with what you have been doing to them? Do you think that they haven’t noticed? You don't think there would be retribution with what you have done?

She appeared in front of his writing desk. The glow of the monitor as Chuck was finishing his second mug of coffee.

“What? Who are you? And what are you talking about?” Chuck stood rapidly spilling his coffee on the computer keyboard.

“Oh, apologies. My name is Morgan. Very nice to meet you, Chuck.” She nodded and gave a stout bow. She was pale with long black hair and looked normal to Chuck. Skinny Jeans, teeshirt, and motorcycle boots. No power radiated off of her as it should.

She appeared in front of Chuck without him noticing or sensing she was there. Chuck calmed his nerves. After all, he was the most powerful being in the universe. In this reality. She was powerless. He says back on his chair and propped his legs onto the desk.

“Hello, Morgan. You know who I am right? You know I could snap my fingers and “poof” you would be gone. “

She smiled and began walking around the room, looking at the nicknacks that did not fit in with the Man in the room. It looked feminine.

Chuck observed her as she walked around the room touching Becky’s things. He has to be honest, he missed her a little. She was able to help him get through his writer’s block. Maybe she could help this time.

“So, what are you working on?” She brought him out of his reminiscing. She settled into the chair opposite the desk. Propped he lets up onto the desk. Opposite of Him. “Are you happy with the Boys struggling with being “Normal?” She leaned forward and grabbed the letter opener.

“They needed to be brought down a peg. Yes.” He paused and looked her straight in the eyes. “Who are you and what were those questions you asked earlier?

“You don't think they noticed? Those readers? Those fans? “ She asked while playing with the letter opener.

“Yes. I think they are intrigued. I get almost 500 hits on my blog a day. Every week I post a new chapter for my last book “Supernatural: The Winchester Gospels” ..they are eating it up! I’m getting phone calls from 2 publishers just yesterday!” Chuck said enthusiastically. “

Did you know that there is another blog dedicated to you? Updating the fan base on what you have been doing? What you have been doing to “Team Free Will”?” His smile grew tight then turned to confusion. “ Do you remember Hellhouse?” She paused and stood and looked non-chilantly around the room.

“ The readers have learned so much from you. They learned that focusing on one symbol. With one goal? Oh, I’m not talking about a shapeshifting serial killer, I’m talking about a figure that could stop the God Himself...if it were powerful enough.”

“Hahaa. There is nothing in the universe as powerful as me. Except maybe Amara but that’s another issue. She’s in Vegas right now and I don't think she would want to fight with me again. She’s enjoying pedicures too much.” His muscles were tense though his words said another thing. “So what? You are These “Play Things” Herold? The town crier to bring forth his coming. The prizefight?. You know I had a Herold once? “

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah, him. But he was such a disappointment. He ran away and pretended to be something lower than himself”

“So you think a Tupla was made by my fans? Something that could defeat me?” Chuck leaned back as if he didn't care but watching a shadow in the corner that he just now noticed.

“If one was made? Why? I still have 3 billion Christians that follow my word, and then all the other religions. Did you know I get a little bit of that juice too? If a deity has faded, that prayer, the belief, it doesn't go to the next one up the rung in the ladder, it goes to the strongest. So..lets ay 8 billion people in the world and at least 2/3rd believe in some deity...you better believe I am stronger than you think.” Chuck snapped a Diet Coke into existence and began to drink it.

“Well, I just wanted to chat with you before the time comes. To understand you.“ She said as a chill was felt in the room.

Yes, you have so much power, that is an incredible force. But please, do not dissuade the power of free will. You gave them, these “Playthings” power, more than you think. And I am the result. I am the Tulpa”  
She changed. Shifted.

She was pale with long Grey hair, supple red lips, war paint around her eyes, and dressed as if she walked out of a D&D fantasy novel.

"See you Soon Chuck."

She vanished as if she had never been there, in "his" office, in "his" house, in "his" universe. 

~20 min later~   
TEAM FREE WILL Blog Post: Author: ADMIN impala*1982   
Contact made.   
Read~ 999k 


End file.
